


Heart [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Essentials [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is the scariest character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Dubiously Consenting Cannibalism, Eren Snaps, Gen, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, by the person doing the eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin can be kind.</p>
<p>People always tend to make the mistake of assuming that makes him nice, and he can’t help but feel that mistake clanging dissonantly in his chest as he sprints down the last living member of his squad, blade already in hand, Eren’s sloppy chewing noises behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973239) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/Heart.mp3) | 27:08 | 25.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Essentials Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Attack%20on%20Titan/The%20Essentials.m4b) | 2:01:34 | 56.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heart) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/essentials-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Afterdark_ by Blaqk Audio

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
